Bag of Tricks
by Smiledodatango
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are hanging out in the locker room when something catches their attention. Finished. R&R. Rated T for lanuage and somewhat sugestive content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except Nicky. So if you sue me all you'll get are 4 boxes of notebooks, a cat, and a fairly violent 19-year-old girl.

/AN: This is my first humor fic so please… be gentle. I love feedback so please review and help make me a better writer. If this sucks I'm sorry. I was bored, and this situation has actually happened to me before lol. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, enjoy!

**Bag of Tricks **

"What's that"?

"What's what"?

"That".

John Cena pointed into the opening of a diva's gym bag. Randy Orton hurried to John's side to investigate. Peering inside he suddenly jumped back.

"What IS that"?

"That's what I asked man".

"Well I don't know".

"Yo, have you ever seen anything like that before"?

"No, never. Hey, you don't think it could be a… you know"?

Randy covered his mouth and giggled like a little girl. John scratched his head in confusion, but then realization dawned on him and he joined Randy in giggling.

"Yo dude, what if it is"?

"Pull it out so we can get a better look".

"What? Yo man I ain't touchin' that shit".

"Why, are you afraid"?

"Nah man, I don't know where that thing's been".

"Oh, I can imagine where it's been".

Randy giggled like a little schoolgirl again. John rolled his eyes and smacked Randy upside the head.

"Ow, damn, what was that for"?

"Stop being a pervert man".

"Well, I'm just saying…"

Randy ducked as John raised his hand again.

"Fine, I'll stop. Whose bag is it"?

John reached over and flipped over the ID tag and jumped even further back.

"What"?

"It's Nicky's"!

"What? You mean to tell me that that belongs to that new gothic chick? Now I KNOW where that's been"!

"Shut up man".

"Oh right, you're the one with a crush on that bitch".

"No I don't, and she's not a bitch. You only think that because she didn't give you the time of day man".

"Whatever just pull it out".

"No"!

"Chicken".

"I am not a chicken. Yo dude, it's none of our business anyway".

"Oh sure you were all for it before you found out it was Nicky's".

"Shut up man".

Randy started to prance around John while making chicken motions with his arms and head.

"Bock! Bock… bock… BOCK"!

John, growing annoyed, threw a punch, but Randy jumped out of the way.

"Johnny and Nicky sitting in a tree…"

"Shut up".

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"SHUT UP"!

"Then pull it out".

"No".

"Come on".

"Dude, you pull it out if you're so interested".

"No way, I'm not the one in love with her".

"I'm not… you know what, I don't even care".

"Pull it out".

"No"!

"No one's gonna find out".

"No"!

"Fine! I'll do it. Give me a shirt".

"Why? You never wear one".

"So I don't have to touch it".

Cough cough

Randy and John spun around and their hearts sank into their stomachs.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing in my gym bag"?

"We were looking at your… umph"!

Randy doubled over in pain, and John tried to pretend he didn't just elbow his best friend in the gut.

"Um, John care to explain"?

"Nothing. We were doing nothing".

"Right, I'm gonna believe that. Randy, would you like to try again"?

Randy had regained his breath and dodged John's second blow.

"We were looking at the special 'thing' in your bag".

At special thing Randy went into another fit of girlish laughter.

"Special thing? What are you talking about"?

John was blushing furiously as he hit Randy in the head. Randy simply fell to the floor whimpering in pain.

Nicky rolled her eyes and reached into her bag, and pulled out a bright pink tube shaped container.

"What… this"?

John's mouth dropped open in shock. He would have never thought Nicky would wave around something like that. Randy went into more peals of laughter.

"What? Its hair gel".

Both John and Randy stopped to stare at her. Randy yelled from the floor,

"That's not hair gel, it looks just like a…"

Nicky kicked him in the gut before he could finish.

"Look, read the label, 'Bed Head, After Party, smoothing cream for silky hair'. Its for frizzy hair morons"!

John smacked his forehead as Randy stared stupidly at Nicky.

"Nicky, I'm sorry…"

"John, what the hell did you think it was"?

"Well… the way it's shaped… I just glanced at it…he…HE was the one who said…"

"Your both idiots! No, you're both perverted idiots"!

John looked down at the floor completely miserable. Randy had just pulled himself off the floor and continued to stare at Nicky like an idiot.

"I'm really sorry Nicky".

"Your sorry. Your Sorry! HA"!


	3. Chapter 3

Nicky suddenly burst out into laughter. Randy and John looked at each other then back at Nicky.

"OMG! That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard"!

"Nicky"?

"No really, you guys thought this was … and it was really… man I can't wait to tell the girls about this… they are going to die"!

Randy and John continued to stare at her.

"What"?

"What are you laughing at"?

"Oh come on Randy. Your sitting there giggling like a little school girl on crack, and John's looking like a guilty nun. It's hysterical"!

John's face turned a slightly deeper shade of red and Randy continued to stare at Nicky as if she stuck a banana up her nose.

"Aw, come on. You two can have fun at my expense, but I can't laugh at you".

"No it's just…"

"Oh John lighten up!

Nicky tossed her hair gel to Randy and headed for the door. John and Randy watched her as the opened it.

"Hey Christy! Your never gonna believe this"!

With that she stepped out into the hallway leaving Randy and John alone in the locker room. John slowly turned to Randy.

"You do realize we're going to be the laughing stock of the roster man".

Randy didn't answer. He had just squeezed some gel onto his hand and started giggling again.

"What now"?

"The gel… its… white. Ha"!

John's fist swung around and connected with Randy's jaw.


End file.
